


Blue-Eyed Boys Be What The Devil Wants

by Archangelsings



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Keith is apparently Ellis's cousin now, M/M, So much bad touch in on this, dead dove do not eat, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangelsings/pseuds/Archangelsings
Summary: Nick was a drug, bad, destructive and ultimately insatiable, but Ellis, well, he was nothing but an addict waiting for his next fix.





	Blue-Eyed Boys Be What The Devil Wants

1.

 

He was buzzing.

 

_ Shee-it, _ was Ellis buzzing something fierce this time. 

It just felt so damn _ good _ . Everything. He knew it would, it's why he kept coming back for more, even when he knew he shouldn't, even though he knew his momma would turn in her grave if she knew what he’d become. A slut. And not just a slut, but a slut for another man. An older man. A fag. But maybe that was part of the appeal. The shame. The humiliation. The guilt, like a penance for surviving the Apocalypse with strangers instead of his own flesh 'n blood. Maybe he could make up for it by giving himself to Nick instead.

 

Cause Ellis was pretty sure Nick was the Devil himself. Like his Grandpa would say, ‘ _ When there’s no more room in Hell, the dead’ll walk the Earth’ _ and well if that’s true, Ellis figured the Devil would be walking around too, smirking with a cigarette between his lips and an unbottoned suit on his back.

 

“Ellis, pet,” the Devil said, voice smooth like whiskey and sharp as in Ellis’s ears. There was a hand in his hair, stroking, curling, raising goosebumps on his arms and a heady strong, masculine, scent in the air. The scent of the Devil, intoxicating and dizzying all at once.

 

_ Shee-it. _ Ellis groaned, more of a whimper, whiny and pathetic, body shivering in place as he pressed into that touch, that tiny pinprick of warmth, desperate for anything his Devil would give him.

 

“Tch,” the Devil clicked his tongue, pausing for only a moment in his ministrations before continuing. His other hand gripped Ellis's chin and he gasped as his head was tilted up roughly, a firm finger pressing against the seal of his lips.

 

“Such a needy little thing, aren't you,” the Devil drawled, condescending and unsympathetic both, the finger pressing harder against Ellis's mouth. He opened immediately, taking the digit between his teeth and sucking, “if only Keith could see you now.What a  _ bad _ boy you make.”

 

Ellis's dick  _ pulsed, _ drooling in beads onto the carpet below.

 

_ Oh Gawd, Keith. _

 

It was suddenly all he could see. Keith shirtless and sweating. Keith's muscles flexing as he pounded some girl he'd picked up at the bar a room over. Keith’s broad shoulders. The sound of skin on skin. Wails of pleasure. Keith furiously rubbing one out after too long of a dry spell. Keith cumming. Face scrunched up in pleasure, bottom lip between his teeth, tanned chest heaving as he painted his fist in white. Keith panting, dick still half hard and catching him, Ellis, staring. Keith beckoning him over, shoving him to the ground and dirty fingers in his mouth,  a simple command of  _ “suckit faggit” _ on his lips in an all too familiar accent. Ellis doing just that, desperate for it, earning his place at his cousin's feet as he cleaned the seed from his fingers and  abs. From his sweaty pubes to the specks on his jeans. Feeling how hard it made him to have Keith glare at him like the dirt on the sole of his boots. To the very cock itself. Long and thick. Veiny and red and angry. He’d suck it until no more of that salty musk tickled his tongue and then he'd suck some more cause that cock was now good and hard and aching. So he’d keep going and  Keith would bury Ellis's face in his pubes and just  _ use _ him. One hand on his throat the other against the back of his head, thrusting raw and powerful. Making him gag and those low, growled out grunts spilling from between Keith’s lips, well, those would go straight to Ellis's cock. “Tha'ss _ it. Tha’ss a good boy. Finally usin’ them pretty lips fer somethin’ better 'n all that talkin’.” _

 

“Mmm, Ke’iss,” Ellis moaned and the Devil, he laughed mocking and only slightly incredulous, as he continued to thrust his finger into his mouth, “Christ kid, you really are something else. That turn you on? Thinking of 'your buddy Keith’. Wasn’t he your cousin? Guess I shouldn't be surprised, all you rednecks are the same.”

 

Ellis felt another finger at his mouth and quickly swallowed it down adding it to his fervent sucking. 

 

“There you go pet,” the Devil said, thrusting his fingers more vigorously through shiny parted lips. Ellis felt his eyes roll back behind his blindfold, a moment of sheer bliss, and then suddenly he was being drawn forward.

 

He let out a noise, something between a squak and a moan and then there was that heady masculine scent, the one that smelled of cigarette smoke and sweat and something distinctly earthy. The Devil’s scent. Ellis shivered in his grasp and began to suck even more avidly, hardly pausing for breath as a third finger was added to the ones already in his mouth.

 

Because he could feel the Devil's arousal against his cheek, warm and thicker than any other and Ellis, he could barely think.

 

“Good pet,” the Devil purred, free hand almost lovingly scratching at the hairs at the nape of his neck, “you can think about your cousin's all you want, but remember who you belong to,” the grip on the back of his neck suddenly tightened, ripping the fingers from Ellis's mouth out with a gasp. It was with a growl that the Devil demanded, “who’s the only one that can make you come.”

 

For a moment Ellis didn't know what he was supposed to do, but then it clicked--

 

Only the devil could make him feel like all this guilt, all this pain and loathing were  _ worth _ the pleasure. Only the devil could make him truly believe it,  _ crave _ it with every fibre of his being until nothing but a shivering begging mess lay prostrated and devoted at his feet. Only the devil could turn his ultimate suffering into his greatest high.

 

“ _ Nick _ ,” he begged, the name almost stolen from his lungs and spoken with the utmost reverence, “ _ please _ .”

 

The blindfold was torn from his face then, disorienting for only a moment as his final sense was returned to him. He knew his face was blotchy and red, eyes glistening with unshed tears, lips an abused and swollen hue but none of that mattered. None of it. Because Nick, his Devil, was staring down at him with those glinting emerald eyes and that devilish smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. Nick leaned forward then, and Ellis, he was helpless to stop his descent, shivering as those lips full of bitter jabs and praises like a choir trailed from his neck up to his ear.

 

“Come,” he said, then thrust Ellis's head down into his crotch where the unadulterated scent of him lied.

 

And Ellis did.

 

He came in rivers, splurts against the carpet and against Nick’s designer shoes, trembling and whimpering as he got even the faintest taste of Nick’s musk on his tongue through the other man's slacks. He came and he came and he came, feeling like he was losing himself completely, the buzz in his bones filtering down his body and out his dick where he collapsed, boneless and sated against his Devil’s thigh.

 

Nick hummed in approval, running his fingers through the boy’s damp curls. “Good pet,” he said and casually poured himself a finger of scotch from the bottle beside him. Ellis said nothing in reply, just nuzzled closer to that toxic warmth and let his eyes fall shut.

 

Nick was a drug, bad, destructive and ultimately insatiable, but Ellis, well, he was nothing but an addict waiting for his next fix.


End file.
